Troubling Love
by Nightshadowv
Summary: It a short one shot that has more than meets the eye.


Well here is a little one shot that came after reading some manga =^_^= and I decided to type it and share it with you all. Well I hope you all enjoy this I don't own Inuyasha still don't let it stop you from enjoy this one shot.

As a note before you read, Kikyo, Naraku and Sesshomaru are all boss of different groups. Inuyasha is a gun for hire and Kagome attracts trouble like a flower does bees.

* * *

Naraku looked at the woman before him and smiled as he lightly stroked the top of his pet's head. A dangerous frown crossed her face as she held her tongue. It was times like these that he enjoyed being in his position of power. He suddenly grabbed a hand full of raven black hair that was soft as silk. A cry escaped his pet's throat as he forced her head back revealing her throat.

He moved his finger across her throat with his sharp nails to draw a small line of blood. "I have given you the position you are in now Kikyo. All in exchange for her life as my pet didn't you?" He questioned knowing that she would back down.

An angry blush crossed her face. "I did trade her life to move up in the world but now I am here to retrieve what belongs to me." Kikyo growled as the sound of a gun shot went off.

Naraku's hand went limp on the petite girl he called his pet. Kikyo rushed to her side crying with tear of relief at finally getting her back. Unfocused blue eyes looked up at her without any recognition. The sound of footsteps had her looking up to see not Inuyasha but another man with silver hair and golden eyes.

His eyes were hard and unforgiving. "Remove your filthy hands." Kikyo frowned then noticed that the lifeless doll in her hands woke up.

Alert blue eyes shed tears as a weakened body struggled to move to this strange cold man's side. "Kagome stop you are coming home with me. There is no need to worry about men anymore." Kikyo said trying to stop the girl with her words.

Kagome turned to look at the woman holding her back from moving to his side. "Let go of me I need to go." She said struggling against the stronger woman's hold on her.

Cold eyes didn't soften at all but he moved over to where they were on the ground. "Come Kagome." A blush crossed her pale face as she caught his out stretched hand.

He pulled her up with ease as he ripped her from Kikyo's arms. Kagome lay limply in the man's arms as he carried her away from the corpse. Unable to move Kikyo watched as all her hard work in trying to rewrite her wrong in life got stolen away. Inuyasha busted in with a confused look on his face. As he took in the damage of the room and what had happen while he dealt with one of Naraku's cronies.

His brown eyes landed to the man holding Kagome. "Sesshomaru what the fuck are you doing here ya bastard." Inuyasha said pointing the gun he held in his hands at his brother.

Sesshomaru didn't show anything like surprise or fear only boredom. "Taking back what belongs to me mutt now remove your-self from my presence." Inuyasha back down from Sesshomaru putting away his gun and moving aside for him to leave.

When he was gone Kikyo got up and walked over to Inuyasha and hit him. "You just let him go why?" She cried with angry tears falling from her eyes as she pounded on his chest.

Inuyasha sighed. "It's just that this is the first time I ever seen that bastard brother of mine look so determined over another living thing." He said smiling with something close to brotherly pride.

Warmth wrapped around Kagome as she dunked her head under the clean bath water. She had gazed for a long time at the soap knowing that none of them could wash away the filth left on her body by Naraku. Sinking to the bottom of the big bathing area she had thought about ending her life the only thing stopping her. A hand tugging her gently back to the surface holding her in his crushing grip.

His tender lips pressed against hers as he stole her breath away as it kept her breathing on an instinctual level as he brought her sweet pleasure. Kagome responded to his kisses as he softly caressed her body. "Remember that you are mine." He said breaking away before moving on to her still bruised neck.

Kagome smiled with happiness that she never felt when Naraku spoke those words. "And happily till death do we part." She said kissing his soft sliver hair on the top of his head. She knew him to be of few words and held a stand offish personality but that is what drew her in. Since those few words contained more truth of his emotion than any song, love letter or pome proclaiming his undying love.

After all that had happened in the last few months Kagome fell in to a deep slumber. Sesshomaru stopped kissing her and smiled at her sleeping face. Still damp from his dip in the bath he replaced his wet clothing with a robe. Then proceeded to lightly dry off Kagome as not to wake her and as he did this he noticed the smile that was on her sleeping face. He kissed her forehead before wrapping her tightly up into a robe of her own and his arms as he lay next to her in bed. Nuzzling the nape of her neck he too followed her into his own slumber.


End file.
